Saga of Lanaru
Overview From the Faathim the Kind Task Force. Souvenir's Text The natives speak of the Madness that broke the world. That madness has a name, and was called Lanaru. Faathim the Kind sought champions to battle the crazed god Lanaru the Mad before he gained enough strength to break the world again, or draw the full power of Rularuu down on this part of the Shadow Shard. You proved your might and mettle, fighting against the armies of Rularuu, against the villainous factions who all sought the Mad One's power, and against Lanaru the Mad himself. There are now new verses in the Saga of Lanaru, verses written by your actions: 'And he rose up into the air, And there he forged himself a great palace, And the air itself he charged with storms, For Lanaru's mind was itself clouded with anger. And Lanaru felt Rularuu's purpose wander, And Lanaru felt the anger in him grow, And Lanaru would not forgive his resurrection, For slavery to Rularuu was no life to him. And Lanaru toiled in slavery to his master, And as executioner he did work his rage, And every day his mind broke further, For pride would not let him stay a slave. And hatred roiled through his fevered thoughts, And madness broke his mind upon it's wrack, And Lanaru felt Rularuu retreat from him, For it feared the growing insanity of his soul. And Lanaru stoked the fires of his madness, And in his madness he found greater power, And he cast down the Iron Fist of Rularuu when he came, For reason was only a shadow in Lanaru's mind. And then Kindness entered the Storm Palace to give warning, And Kindness said that Rularuu would re-assert control, And Kindness retreated then in horror, For now Lanaru saw method to halt their master. And Lanaru rose again into the air, And Lanaru broke the world in his madness, And Rularuu raged with powerless anger, For Lanaru would gain might with each failed attack. And Faathim the Kind did seek for champions to stop Lanaru, And brave champions did answer this call, And Faathim tested them against the Rularuu, For Faathim knew they must be strong to withstand the Storm. And the Heroes sought the keys to the Storm Palace itself, And they fought against enemies many and strange And the Heroes threw all their foes down into destruction For evil souls can not be trusted with such power. And Faathim sent them now to unlock the Storm Palace And the Heroes knew that Lanaru's power was growing, And now was the time of greatest danger, For in his madness Lanaru might break the world or worse. And the Heroes entered the Storm Palace and battled Lanaru the Mad, And the Heroes cast the Madness down into destruction, And though victorious Faathim said to them with sorrow that Lanaru would return, For Lanaru was of Rularuu and is thus beyond life and death.' See Also *Souvenirs Category:Souvenirs